the Other Way Around
by MistyX
Summary: You all remember Neo’s infamous kiss with Persephone… but what if Trinity had to kiss the Merovingian?
1. Chapter I

**Title:** _the Other way Around _AKA _What a woman had to do_

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/General

**Disclaimer:** The usual stuff... I don't own anything that has anything to do with the Matrix... I'll be damned.

**Summary:** You all remember Neo's infamous kiss with Persephone… but what if Trinity had to kiss the Merovingian?

* * *

" … we are still alive." 

Suddenly, the elevator came to an abrupt stop. There were many floors to the level of which Morpheus had pushed the button to, and they all looked at each other before the doors opened.

Outside of the elevator stood the Merovingian. " If you really want the Keymaker… come with me, " he requested and walked away from them, leaving them all with raised eyebrows. Had he not told them that he saw no reason of giving him up less than 5 minutes ago?

Trinity looked at Neo, wondering what the heck he was up to. But Neo reassured her enough to start following him; if there would be any trouble he would most likely handle it, and handle it well. Morpheus walked behind the pair, having a bad feeling about this all. Not a bad feeling as if this was a trick, not at all, just a strange vibe of that something would disturb the three emotionally… but then again, he was no psychic.

They walked into the women's restroom, and a woman stood in front of the gigantic mirror, putting on some lipstick. The Merovingian merely looked at her, and she seemed to shrink under his gaze, although she did not move at all.

" Get out of here! 'Tis closed!" Merovingian commanded, and the woman rushed out of the room, leaving the four of them alone. Everyone wondered what this would all be about, as they had so willingly followed him as he had requested. But before Morpheus was about to ask; the Merovingian started talking.

" You all saw my beautiful wife, Persephone, eh?" he said, and turned to them all. Wondering where the conversation would be going they chose to say nothing; silence in agreement.

" When we came to this place along time ago, she was so different." The Merovingian turned to the mirror, and looked at his reflection in it, doing nothing but observing. And talking.

" She had such a wonderful, spiting attitude… and passion to match. We were in love…" he turned to face the three again, and looked straight at Neo and Trinity.

" … just like you are."

Neo and Trinity looked at each other, both instantly afraid of where this would be going. They knew that their love would be put out to tests, they knew that their love was a weakness as soldiers… but they apparently could not hide it, either. But Morpheus, shaking the strange vibe, chose to remain silent… fearing where this would be going. He knew how Trinity and Neo were when it came to their relationship- they were very private, and hardly displayed any physical displays of affection when he, or anyone for that matter, was around… where was this heading?

" What has that got to do with the Keymaker?" Neo spoke up, returning the attention back to the reason why they had come here.

" Oh, always so defending, so chivalrous! And I who thought that being the One would be enough to boost your ego, " the Merovingian said, trying to provoke him. Luckily, he gained no response what so ever.

" Well, I suggest a trade. I have something you want, and you have something I want to… taste. Sample."

" What?" Morpheus asked, finally speaking up.

The Merovingian smiled a crooked smile, his eyes peering in the light. Neo and Trinity feared where this would be going, hated the un-certainty with hunches.

They all observed as the Merovingian turned back to the mirror, and looked at himself one last time. Then he turned to them all again, and began taking a few steps over towards Trinity. Neo wanted to move in, but saw the barely noticeable movement of Trinity's hand, begging him to stay back. She knew that Neo could tear the man apart in a second or two, but he had the Keymaker- someone they wanted… therefore they would at least hear him out.

" Trinity. Special like no other. It is said that the one thing that allows the other person to feel, to be in tune with the other one in a perfect sync… is a mere kiss. Therefore, I want to sample a kiss from ma belle here, " the Merovingian said. Trinity almost bit her tongue off.

Neo bit no such thing, instead he chose to act at once. He moved forward, and in one swift move he had the Merovingian by the collarneck against the wall… a good feet or two off the ground.

" That's not going to happen, " he said, keeping his iron grip on the man against the wall. He could feel the Merovingian swallow from under his grip, but made no effort in loosing his hand; he would tighten it more if he could.

" Why so big feelings over a thing so small? It is just a kiss… It is not like I asked to make love to her." Trinity squinted with her eyes, wishing someone could put a gag on the French henchman leader.

But Neo was further infuriated and let the Merovingian down from the wall some, only so that he could slam him against it again, even harder, the bricks falling from out of it. Neo did not know how much the Merovingian could take compared to other humans or programs, but in the moment, he did not care. The things he had just said offended Neo in a great way- no one talked like that about Trinity.

" Neo, calm down." Neo could hear Morpheus voice from behind him, and wanted to grow irritated on him as well. He did obviously not understand what it felt like to hear someone talk about the woman you loved like that, and what it made you want to do… but Morpheus was also his Captain, and he respected that.

Neo let the coughing Merovingian down from the wall, taking a few steps back to stand against Trinity again. She looked at him, and briefly touched his arm to try to let him know that no matter how absurd it would be, she was thankful for him standing up for her. She just hoped that it hadn't made the Merovingian change his mind about things… they needed that damned Keymaker.

" It is funny how close the patterns of love lies to madness, " the Merovingian spat as he brushed the last off his clothes. He looked at Neo with fury in his eyes, then at Morpheus and last Trinity, calming down. He still wanted what he had come for… and he knew how much they needed the Keymaker.

" How will we know that you won't betray us?" Morpheus asked and the Merovingian just chuckled.

" Please, I am not human! If I do not deliver you to the Keymaker straight away… Mr. Chivalrous knight can kill me."

Trinity looked at the Merovingian, swallowing down hard. This was not something she wanted to do, in fact she would rather had gone up against a trinity of Agents in stead, even the ones with the upgrades. But she knew that without that Keymaker, they would not be getting anywhere at all, and Zion would most likely stand even less a chance.

What a woman had to do for the things she believed in.

" I'll do it."

* * *


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Everyone in the room turned to look at Trinity. The Merovingian looked rather pleased and smiled, and Morpheus looked at her, and then returned his gaze at the Merovingian. He dared not look at Neo in the moment, but he was happy that they all wore shades right now.

Neo stared, stunned at Trinity. She looked at him, seeing through the shades the largeness of his eyes and knew that what she was about to do would scar him… perhaps even forever. But he had to know that she did this out of love for him, no matter how stupid the act to prove that would be.

" I'll grant you wish. But can I talk to Neo alone for 3 minutes?" she asked and the Merovingian smiled, happy to get his way.

" 3 minutes it is."

Neo and Trinity watched as Morpheus and the Merovingian left the room, closing the door behind them. They knew that they would stop right out in front of the door, and therefore moved further into the room to make their voices un-heard.

" Trinity, " Neo started but Trinity cut him off.

" Neo, I have to. Do you think that this is something I want to do?" She took of her shades, looking into his eyes, still shaded. " Just looking at the man is repugnant, " she continued and reached up to touch his face. He reached to meet her hand with his own, but he had no gloves on, and she could feel the intensity at once.

_Shit_, she thought, _he can't even find the words to say_.

" Neo, just know that I love you… _you._" She touched his face again, marvelling over how real it felt… like it always did between them. " Close your eyes if you have to." She reached up to un-shade him, but he would not meet her gaze. Just as she was about to ask him if he did not understand how hard this was for her, he reached up and looked into her eyes, and she could see the raw emotions in them, tears in the brims of his eyes.

" It's just so hard, " he started, " to watch someone you love so much kiss someone else… even if you know it isn't real." She kissed his forehead, and he closed his eyes.

" Feelings are always real, Neo, even in here. But trust me, I won't feel nothing but disgust to that man…"

He looked up at her again, touching her face now. They were standing embraced into each other's arms, and their faces were merely inches apart.

" I'll always trust you." He closed his eyes, and claimed her lips with his own, as if to claim his territory. She was happy to oblige, she was proud to be called his, and proud to call him hers. It was a raw kiss, emotions on the very brim of their lips, and the intensity purging through every meeting heartbeat, leaving them breathless as they parted.

And with one last look into each other's eyes, they could hear the door being opened.

The Merovingian walked in first, Morpheus soon behind. Neo quickly put his glasses on again, and Trinity already had hers on as she turned to face the man which she would soon make contact with.

Morpheus was not even sure he wanted to be here, wanted to see this but stopped beside Neo, if nothing else than for emotional support.

Words were gone now, as Trinity approached the Merovingian. She stopped in front of him, refusing to make any movements. She would keep her shades on, not wanting him to see anything that would be displayed on her features. And in the moment, it seemed that it would be enough for the creep.

He approached her, standing with his body only a few inches from her, and she had to resist the urge of backing away. She watched as he looked at her from up and down and then back again, and she couldn't help but close her eyes behind her shades… she found it hard to face herself now, even.

He bent down and she could feel his presence as his face was only a brim from hers, and she felt herself frowning. Luckily, he had closed his eyes and missed it. As she felt his lips upon her own, she was shocked, too shocked to do anything- but not that she had wanted to… she was shocked by the coolness of his lips, the raspiness, feeling them chapped, of everything inside her that screamed that this was wrong, these were the wrong lips that were touching hers, the wrong code wanting to grant access…

Suddenly, he fiercely pulled away from her, and she could open her eyes.

" That was terrible, " the Merovingian said and turned away from them, walking over to the sink. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he continued. " Forget the whole deal, that doesn't count." Neo, catching up with himself from the horrible moment, spoke up.

" That sure as hell counts, " he argued. The Merovingian merely sneered at him.

" Then I must say that your love life truly… is very un-passionate."

Trinity watched as Neo was about to walk over to him again, probably intending to do something worse than just slamming him against the wall this time. She stepped in before Neo could move from where he stood, and walked over to the Merovingian.

" OK, " she said. " I'll give you one that counts."

" But you have to make me believe that I am that man, " he said and pointed at Neo, " and that I am the object of that lustfilled desire I know you possess." Trinity nodded, and stepped closer, removing her shades.

Neo gulped.

She stepped into the Merovingian's embrace, and let her mind travel somewhere else. To a time when she would actually have been attracted to a man like this, to the time when she was attracted to men with such great power, and an authority to match. Perhaps, for only this moment, could she be that girl again, no matter how it would feel.

Once, it had been easy to be someone else than who she really was… maybe, if only for a moment, it could be like that again.

As she felt his face moving closer to hers, his lips dangerously closer by the moment, she thought back to a time a long, long time ago. And in that second, she was back in the time when she had lived one life outside her room, and another inside it. One where she had thought so differently about things, thought so differently about herself. When she had been different.

As she felt his lips upon hers, she imagined that the lips she felt was those of a man she had dreamed of at that time. She had never dreamed that a man would complete her life, but her lust that could not be poured into her computers had to go somewhere.

She felt herself moving closer to him, pressing her body tighter against his, and she let his hands roam to her back. She granted him more access into her mouth, and he was fast to move, and she felt the nausea emanate through her body, through her core, and she thought about the person whom she felt so sorry about, who had to endure this…

Neo was amazed to find himself standing up. His insides had gone inside out a long time ago, when she had first removed her shades. Watching her move closer to him, and now kissing him in a way that she usually saved for their private moments was more than he could take, and even though he did not want anything else than to avert his eyes… he couldn't.

It was his love kissing another man. Once, he had promised that they would go through everything together… and he had meant it. No matter how much it would hurt.

Knowing the kiss would soon come to an end, Trinity was thankful. She was failing at keeping the illusion up for herself for much longer, but she had chosen to do so, chose to dream herself away, to dream herself away into a nightmare.

She chose to dream that both she and he were someone else… because she would never betray Neo and believe that another man was him. She could not do that.

It was Neo and her, never anyone else, no matter what happened.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

When he finally let go of her, she was quick to move away.

She backed away a few steps and quickly put her glasses back on, then turned away from him, remaining stern. He, on the other hand, looked rather pleased and in some sort of daze, obviously still left in that dreamworld she had created for the both of them. Trinity let her glance drift towards Neo, in a very discrete way. She could see that he would not look at her, and she wondered if it was because he felt betrayed, or if he felt that he would burst if he did…

She also wondered if Neo could feel the other's feelings when he was inside the Matrix… could he read her feelings right now? How much she was hurting, too? How much she wanted to run over to him, to embrace him, and make sure they were all right?

Could he read her thoughts?

" I take back that… here _is _passion. Lust. Desire. Everything that _I _wanted… that _you_ have, " the Merovingian said, looking at the pair, standing away from each other. He hoped he had managed to drive a wedge between the two, creating misery was one of his specialties.

" But such a desirable thing, " he continued, " is not meant to last."

Trinity sneered at him. _The hell it isn't_, she thought.

After looking at the pair for another moment, the Merovingian looked himself in the mirror for one last time. Then he turned to them, and began walking out of the room. " Follow me, " was all he said.

Morpheus walked first after him, then Neo followed. Trinity ran to him, by his side, and touched him, looking into his eyes.

And as he looked back, she saw nothing of the anger she was afraid would be there. Instead, his love was shining through like never before… with a hint of sadness.

As the Merovingian and Morpheus made a sharp turn, Neo stopped the two of them for a moment before continuing. If they would be far ahead, he would find them, and if there would be any trouble, he would sense it.

He placed his hands around Trinity's face and bent down and kissed her, hard, desperate… and it took her breath away.

As he touched her lips, images rushed through his mind, images of Trinity at a younger state, images of herself imagining herself to be somewhere where she wasn't… to be someone that she was not. And he realized, what she had done for him, and smiled.

" Thank you, " she said as they broke off.

" For what?" he asked.

" For being strong. If it had been the other way around, if I had to watch you kiss someone…" she coldn't complete the sentence." I'd rather have it this way."

" You know that I lo-, " but she cut him off, placing a hand upon his lips. She nodded and half smiled, of course she knew.

He removed her hand, and looked down into her eyes, smiling.

" I know what you did, " he said, " and thanks."

" For what?" she asked.

" For keeping us to ourselves, " he answered.

As they began walking away, she smiled where she was by his side, proud to be there.

She had done what she had to do…

… and he understood what a woman had to do for the things she believed in.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the end of this story, as this was thought to be a short stand-alone. However, if you have any ideas as to new stories or concepts please review and tell me of them!

Also, please check out my profile for **future projects**.

* * *


End file.
